


Baby Boy

by Sweetheart627



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daddylock, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The now married Sherlock and John decide to adopt a baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

"Sherlock, we agreed on a boy." John sighed and turned the car down a dirt path away from the main road. 

"I know. I was just giving you a chance to change your mind. I warn you, I have a couple names in mind that you might not like." The dark haired detective stared out the window as he twisted the small platinum band on his finger. He and John had been married for seven months now and his husband had been bemoaning the fact that he wanted a baby to raise for a while. Sherlock had finally conceded, though originally seeing no point. But John was so happy, and if Sherlock was being honest, he was getting a bit excited himself. The detective had originally wanted a girl, but compromised on the gender in exchange for the naming rights. 

"I know, and I'm dreading hearing them. I wish you would at least tell me. I promise I won't try to change your mind." The blond veteran gave his husband a pouting look but it did no good. Sherlock simply shook his head and continued staring out window. 

They were on their way to the orphanage where their baby boy was waiting for them. The three month old's parents had died in a car crash on the way home from the hospital and his grandparents couldn't care for him. His name was Ernie, but Sherlock and John both detested the name and had asked if it was possible to change it. The orphanage had said that as long as he was under six months old, they could rename him. Sherlock had known almost immediately what he wanted to call their son. He knew John wouldn't like it, but screw John. Sherlock smiled at the thought of "screwing" his husband. Or more at the thought of being screwed. 

"We're here." John said softly as he pulled up to a large brick manor. Sherlock could see a few children peeking out at the windows as they parked at the front door. 

"Ready?" John said as he undid his seatbelt and turned the car off. Sherlock nodded and they stepped out into the cool afternoon. A nun walked over to greet them. "Good afternoon, Sister." John shook her hand politely. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Holmes. And Mr. Holmes." She turned and extended her hand to Sherlock. He gave a crisp smile and shook her hand briefly. "If you'll both follow me, your son is waiting for you." She turned and gestured for them to follow her. John linked his finger through Sherlock's and walked into the building. They followed the nun through the halls, listening half-heartedly to her promoting the works done here, until they reached a closed door on the third floor. "Your son is right through there. You can go in as soon as you're ready. Whenever you're ready to sign the papers, I'll be downstairs in the office." 

John reached for the doorknob, but was stopped by Sherlock's hand on his arm. He turned to his husband curiously, "What's the matter?" 

"I think we should wait to go in there. I might be coming down with something and I don't want him to catch it." 

John stared at Sherlock in slight annoyance, "What the bloody hell are you talking about? We've been waiting for this for weeks. What's the matter, love?" 

"I'm sweating, my hands are shaking, and my stomach is doing flip flops. It might be the flu, or yellow fever, I'm not sure. Anyway, I don't want him to get sick. Let's come back another day. Hmm?" 

Sherlock's blond soldier gave a small chuckle and kissed the detective gently. "You're just nervous. It's ok. I'll be right here, Sherlock. We'll do this together." He took his husband's hand and they entered the room. 

Soft cooing filled the air from the small cradle in the back of the nursery. Two tiny hands flailed in the air, reaching for a rattle being held by a girl sitting at the foot of the pram. When she saw the two men come in, she smiled and left. The coos turned to whimpers as the door closed. John turned to look at Sherlock, who was standing rigidly, staring at the crib. With a small smile, the soldier walked slowly over to the cradle. 

Sherlock could hear John's sharp intake of breath, followed by what sounded like a small sob. His husband leaned down and lifted a tiny blue and white bundle from the crib. The veteran slowly began rocking back and forth, shushing the fussy baby until the whining stopped. It wasn't until the room was silent again that John turned back to Sherlock. 

"Sherlock, he's perfect. Look." With tears in his eyes and a huge grin on his face, John brought the now sleeping baby over to the black-haired detective. 

Sherlock looked down at the baby in John's arms. The baby boy was gently sucking on two fingers in his mouth. He wriggled around a bit and let out a yawn. The squeak he let out had John crying all over again. "Isn't he the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" 

"No." Sherlock said matter-of-factly. John looked up, surprised and hurt. "You are. He comes in a very close second though. A very close second." 

John smiled and leaned up to kiss his husband lovingly. "Here, you hold him." He started to hand the bundle up to Sherlock. 

"No no, I have never held a baby before in my life. I'll drop him John. John!" But John wouldn't hear of it. He kept lifting the baby until Sherlock had no choice but to take him. Without even thinking, he slid one arm under the baby's back, and another around his side. For a moment, Sherlock stood perfectly still, terrified that even the slightest movement would injure this tiny human in his arms. 

"There that's not so bad, now is it?" said John as he adjusted the baby's blankets. "To be honest, I've never held a baby either. Neither of us have any experience with this type of thing, Sherlock. We'll have to learn as we go, but we'll be ok." 

Sherlock nodded as he started bouncing gently. He looked down at the baby he was holding and felt something in him grown warm. Something he had only felt once before, when he had first kissed John. He felt his eyes starting to grow fuzzy with tears. "I don't understand it." 

"Don't understand what, hon?" John asked lovingly.

"This feeling. This baby has done nothing to warrant my affection, and yet he has it. I never thought I'd be a dad. Who would ever want to have a family with me? You know how I am, John. I'm boorish, obnoxious, and detached from everything sentimental. I have nothing to offer a child. What if I'm not a good father? What if I ruin everything?" 

John tsk'd his tongue and cupped Sherlock's cheek, "You will be a great dad. I won't let you ruin anything. And I want very much to have a family with you. Yes, you are boorish, obnoxious, and very detached. But I love the bloody hell out of you Sherlock Holmes. Do you think I would've married you if I didn't? Come on, let's take our son home." 

They headed downstairs with the baby to the main office. Sure enough, the sister was sitting behind the desk filing papers. She looked up to see the men enter. "So you've gotten acquainted with Ernie, I see. Oh, I forgot, you were changing his name. I have all the paperwork here for you. A new birth certificate, adoption papers, etc. Do you have a name chosen already?" 

"Hamish. Hamish William Scott Holmes. John's middle name and mine." Sherlock dared a glance at his husband. John stood there dumbstruck. 

"Hamish. How did I know that you would name out son Hamish. Alright, Sherlock. Alright. I promised I wouldn't change your mind, and I keep my word. But if he has a problem with it, you will deal with it." The nun smiled and filled out the paper.

In a little over an hour, Sherlock was strapping Hamish into his car seat as carefully as he could, trying not to disturb his son's peaceful dreams. He felt John come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. "Why do I have a feeling that you will be the careful, overprotective dad, and I'll never get to hold our son?" 

"Because it's probably true." Sherlock stood, pulled John around in front of him, and kissed him greedily. "I love you, John Hamish Holmes. Marrying you has been my greatest achievement. Well, except for that case in Dover, two years ago. That might top you." John rolled his eyes and got into the car. Sherlock smiled mischievously and hopped on the other side. 

When they pulled up to 221B, Mrs. Hudson stood in the doorway, ready and waiting to meet Hamish. She stood in the foyer with the two men fussing over the baby, marveling over him, and cooing at him. Sherlock stood there watching happily, until noises from upstairs drew his attention to the stairs. He tugged at John's arm and walked up to their apartment. He heard John take Hamish back from an unwilling Mrs. Hudson and follow him. 

Up in their living room, Mycroft, Greg Lestrade, Molly, and a few of John's coworkers stood there waiting expectedly. A banner saying "Welcome Home Baby Holmes" hung over the fireplace. There were a few balloons in the corners of the room as well as a couple gift bags on the coffee table. As the two men entered with the baby, everyone came over and congratulated them. Molly took Hamish as the women started cooing over him. Mycroft came over to Sherlock and patted him on the back.

"We had to see for ourselves. Sherlock Holmes, world famous detective, husband, and now, father. It's very rare I get sentimental, by well done little brother." He shook john's hand and left. Lestrade followed suit and soon the two were left alone with Hamish. 

John took him into their bedroom where a corner had been turned into a small nursery. He laid Hamish down in the pram and stood there admiring the small bundle. Sherlock came in behind him and wrapped the soldier in his arms. Together they stood there, looking down at their tiny son. They were ready to start this new chapter in life. The game was on.


End file.
